


Mine

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: From babies to adults!, Jack still turns out annoying, M/M, Super cute possessive chase, might make this a longer multi chapter if people want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack Spicer had always belonged to Chase Young.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Mine

When Chase Young was born, he had been seen as a miracle by his parents. The sweet little baby that they had spent many years attempting to conceive. And finally, they had him, the perfect heir to the Young family fortune and notorious Heylin Enterprises.

On the contrary, when Jack Spicer was born, he was seen as a curse or some sort of cruel punishment. His parents immediately wanted nothing to do with him, and sent him to be cared for by a close friend under the pretense that they were simply too busy to keep Jack and make the time to care for him.

And so, Jack Spicer, at the ripe age of 3 months, was sent to live with the Young family and their 2-year-old son.

As soon as baby Chase set eyes on Jack, he said his first word, astounding his parents. “ _Mine._ ” He claimed simply, crawling over to the little albino baby and taking his tiny hand in his own. The two adults looked to the children and decided that if Chase wanted to have the little boy as his own, then he would.

The first complication started at a day care at a mother’s conference Silvia Young was attending with an old friend. Chase, seemingly happy to stay as long as little Jack didn’t stray too far from him. The heir, now breaching on 3 had caused a scene when he threw a Duplo brick at a little boy’s head when he had crawled over, trying to play with the 1 year old Jack. Immediately, Chase had drawn the babe into his arms and glared at the now crying boy. “ _Mine._ ” He stated once again, looking down and letting his face soften when he heard his little Jack giggle with glee at being in Chase’s arms. The babe took Chase’s hand, preventing any day care staff from reprimanding the toddler, not wanting to disturb how calm the baby was. Of course, Chase’s mother was horrified to learn of the development and believed that the staff had made it up. There wasn’t even a mark on the other boy, so how could her perfect little Chase have done anything of the sorts? She didn’t bother going back to the convention the next week, honestly not enjoying it either way.

The next time was when Jack was 4, and a little girl named Wuya decided to steal his favourite robot toy from him. As soon as he began crying, Chase was pushing the girl on her butt and taking the toy back from her. “He is mine. I will not have you trying to get a rise out of him.” The 6 year old spoke, glaring dangerously at her. Quickly, the little redhead ran off, just shy of screaming in terror. Once she was gone, Chase turned back to his little snow-skinned boy, smiling softly at him. “Here.” He said, gently handing the crying boy the toy as he tugged the smaller to his feet and gently wiped tears from his face.

“Oh! Tank you Chasey!” The little boy bubbled, sniffling softly as he looked up with bright red eyes, easily calming down with his friend nearby. He quickly hugged the taller male, giggling with a happy smile now that he had his favourite toy and friend in his hands.

It took another few years for anything to happen to such a degree, but Jack stayed right at Chase’s side, even going into the same grade as the tanned boy when Chase reached third grade. Jack had proven to be quite the little genius, and tested into the same class as Chase had, wanting to stay with his friend. So the little 7 year old was constantly at Chase’s side, holding his hand and hiding shyly behind his protector and only friend.

When Chase lashed out again, it was because a teacher had seen fit to punish Jack for a prank that was pulled on the little albino. Some boys from their class had thought it would be funny to draw and write all over Jack’s table during class, getting the boy in trouble for having damaged the desk. As soon as Jack began crying, however, Chase was just a moment away from tackling the teacher as he wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close. “My mother will be speaking to the principal about how absurd it is to punish the victim of bullying. I suggest you compare the handwriting on the desk to other student’s and to also notice the slurs the real criminals have written on Jack’s desk.” Chase hissed out to the man, ready to attack the man with the martial arts he had begun learning only a year before. Chase was more than capable of taking down this man, even with how tall the teacher was compared to him.

The next day, they had a permanent sub and the boys had been moved to a different class.

When Jack and Chase reached middle school, Jack’s parent’s thought it was time for him to return home and start learning about the family company, even if they really didn’t want anything to do with Jack, he was their only child and heir to the Spicer Tech Company. So, with a long goodbye and soft promise of meeting again, Jack was taken from the only home he had really known and brought to some desolate mansion in rural China.

Chase, of course, was furious. But he couldn’t do anything about Jack’s parents yet, he was still only a young boy. So, he decided to become the best he could be so that when he and Jack met again, he would not only be able to provide for the boy, but also take him as his wife.

When Chase graduated high school, he was the captain of the football team, valedictorian, and had a great scholarship to the best college China could offer. He was the most sought-after male in the school and certainly the most popular, but he had never had sex, contradicting many rumors, and he was never in a relationship. He also kept a photo of a small boy in his locker, smiling at the camera as he hung off the arm of a young Chase. He had kept the photo close to his heart and even laminated it to make sure nothing happened to it. When he finally took it out of his locker, he tucked it into his wallet instead, smiling as he looked at the white-haired little boy.

He had sadly forgotten the name of the boy, but he knew he would know the boy when he saw him again. He could just feel it.

Much to his dismay, his roommate in college was the opposite of that sweet, shy little boy he had grown up with, even if he had similarly pale skin and red eyes. Jack Spicer was his worst nightmare. The red head had seemed to make it his goal in life to cling to Chase and ruin all of his plans with is clumsy nature.

“Chase!” The teen had called, waving at his roommate from across the lobby. Chase had some groceries on his arms as he waited for the elevator. He groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned away from the now 17-year-old.

“Yes Spicer?” Chase asked, glowering down at the small teen. “As you can see, my hands are quite full and don’t have the capacity to handle any of your mistakes at the moment.” He spoke, squinting a bit at the boy.

“Oh- Don’t worry, I just wanted to show you something! I just found it when I went back to my house this weekend. It was a gift I got from this really sweet boy I grew up with.” He said, holding up a small box with the Young family crest on it. “He told me that he was going to become the man of my dreams. Sadly, I forgot his name, but his mom still sends me cookies and I used to get letters from him in high school. I never really had the time to write back, but they stopped after my junior year, I guess he got tired of waiting for my replies. But I was always so busy with my robots! I would have written back more often if I didn’t get so distracted.” He hummed, opening the small box and letting the music of “River Flows in You” play out. “This was the last thing he gifted me before I moved back with my parents.” He said, smiling up at Chase as he went into the newly emptied elevator.

Chase stared in disbelief of the boy. _Jack Spicer was the…_ He couldn’t believe it. He quickly rushed into the elevator and pressed the ‘close door’ button before anyone else could get on the elevator before promptly dropping his groceries and cupping Jack’s face, bringing him into a deep kiss. He quickly pulled away and gathered his groceries as the elevator doors opened back up again and he stepped out.

“Come Spicer, I can’t exactly open the doors with all these groceries… And I feel as though we have much to catch up on.” He said, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. “I also have the need to lay claim to what is rightfully _mine._ ” He chuckled, watching as Jack hurried out of the elevator and opened the door to the hallway for him.

They certainly had _much_ to catch up on.


End file.
